ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
S̵a̸t̷a̵n̵a̶
Satana Hellstrom was born a couple years after her brother Daimon. When she was still a child, her mother Victoria Hellstrom discovered her husband and Satana performing a black magic ritual in the basement of their New England mansion. Victoria went mad upon witnessing her husband's transformation and died soon afterward. Daimon was placed in an orphanage, and Satana was taken to "Hell" to be trained in the use of her demonic powers. Satana was possessed by a powerful demon called the Basilisk. Satana remained in full control of her mind and body, however, and the Basilisk had to do her bidding when she released it from her body. However, she became aware that the more she used the Basilisk to serve her ends, the stronger it grew, and that it might one day turn against her. Satana was sent to Earth, where she continually needed to feed on souls. She often posed as a prostitute to meet her victims. Her father continued to test her, Satana eventually refusing to serve him. She tried her best to fight other evil forces as well as learn about humans. At one point, the sorcerer Brian Abelard created an illusion that she was the woman Judith Chambers in a plot to take control of the Basilisk. He and the Camarilla of the N'Garai managed to separate Satana and the Basilisk, but Satana called upon the demon's help before they could sacrifice her, killing Abelard and the Camarilla, as well as re-merging the demon with her. Satana learned Doctor Strange had used Shartra's Book of the Damned. His physical body was cursed to be a werewolf, while his astral self was imprisoned by demons. Knowing he was of great importance, Satana freed him and died, as did the Basilisk. Powers and Abilities Powers Satana is a succubus, a particular type of demon blessed with great beauty and magical powers. Satana's soul was formerly bonded to an arch-demon and agent of destruction know as "The Basilisk." It was a very powerful demon, considered one of the deadliest, and she could release him from inside her and then return it to her. * Life-Force Absorption: As a succubus, she feeds on the souls of people. Her kiss kills her victims, causing them to shrivel and release the soul in a butterfly-like form. Satana would then capture the butterfly to feed on it. When she takes people's souls, she gains power from them and it increases her magical powers. Apparently, it does not work on psionic vampires. * Superhuman Strength: Satana is much stronger than an ordinary human, though the upper limits of her strength are unknown. * Superhuman Durability: Satana is more resistant to damage than an ordinary human, though the upper limits of her durability are unknown. * Flight: Satana is able to levitate herself in order to fly. * Astral Projection: Satana can release her astral form from her body, instantaneously and at will. * Hellfire Manipulation: Satana possesses the ability to generate, control, and project hellfire (also known as soulfire) at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. * Mind Control: Satana is able to enter and control the minds of others. * Magic: Satana has shown that she possesses potent mystical power. Abilities Satana has some knowledge of magic. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Characters